GRACIAS YMIR
by christahasaniceass
Summary: Ymir, tan fuerte y egoísta como siempre, "la chica con la peor personalidad". . . . pero. . . realmente, ¿Qué es lo que desea?
1. Chapter 1

Por qué caer ante una bella y apacible mirada como esa? -No lo sé- era la única conclusión que podía  
ofrecer ante tales preguntas que volvian a su mente una y otra vez, la verdad era esa, no había motivo que  
explicara tanta obsesión hacia su pequeño amor platónico, no había una razón que le explicara la emoción y el calor  
que invadía a su patético ser cada que esos profundos ojos azules le regalaban una mirada furtiva y una sonrisa  
que hacia a todo su ser estremecerse.

-Ymir... Ymir...- Una voz llamándola hizo que despertara repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Reiner y Bertholdt se  
percataron de la reacción de Ymir, era obvio que estaba distraida, llevaba así todo el camino, pero a medida que  
se acercaban a su destino tenian que encontar una manera de estar completamente concentrados de lo contrario  
era totalmente seguro que fallarían su nueva misión.  
-Pronto la verás nuevamente, pero ahora necesito que te concentres- Le dijo Reiner cortantemente- Ya lo sé,  
callate y sigue corriendo- Respondió Ymir  
Llegaron nuevamente a la orilla de la muralla Maria, exactamente en donde hace 3 meses descansaron después de  
escapar de los titanes y separarse de la tropa de exploración, 3 meses desde que Ymir no había vuelto a saber de  
la pequeña historia, 3 meses de viaje de ida y regreso. -Llegamos- dijo Bertholdt un poco nervioso- Asegurate de no hacer nada tonto como es tu costumbre, esta fue tu idea  
así que es tú misión - Dijo Reiner para después dar media vuelta y regresar por el camino ya recorrido -Cuidate. . . y suerte-  
fue lo que Bertholdt dijo antes de ir a alcanzar a su compañero. -GRACIAS- dijo con total sinceridad Reiner quien ya  
habia emprendido su regreso a casa.

Ahora todo recaía en los hombros de Ymir.

(FLASH BACK)  
Al llegar Reiner y Bertholdt nuevamente después de mucho tiempo a su aldea, tuvieron la bienvenida que ya tenían previsto tener,  
Ojos y bocas acusadoras esperando respuesta y demandando resultados era todo a lo que se resumia su llegada, cuando el anciano  
y jefe de la aldea los vió llegar mandó a llamar al pueblo, todos se reunieron y como si fuera algo que ya estaba planeado de inmediato  
se presentó el padre de Annie a recibirlos - Annie- llamaba de lejos su padre al acercarse al tumulto. Bertholdt solo agachó la cabeza  
en señal de disculpa y el padre de Annie no hizo mas que quedarse inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar en ese momento.

- Y bien- dijo el anciano, qué fue lo que ocurrió para que fallaran su misión, ¿Se atrevieron a venir después de tal fracaso y sin  
respuesta alguna?- Su voz era tajante y con la furia necesaria para poner mas nervioso a Bertholdt de lo que normalmente era  
-NO- responió Reiner, hemos traído a alguien, o mas bien dicho a ALGO- dijo tirando al suelo al bulto envuelto que cargaba encima  
de sus hombros, al destapar esa bolsa de tela toda raída y sucia salió arrastrandose una mujer amarrada de manos, boca y pié -(Me las pagará)- pensaba  
Ymir, había sido idea de Reiner ya que sería sospechoso que los 3 llegaran caminando y hablando como si nada si se suponía que la  
estaban raptando. -Levántate- ordenó el anciano a Ymir, -(¿Como quiere que me levante si estoy amarrada?)- pensaba Ymir, cuando  
de pronto Reiner la levantó de un jalón poniéndola de pie-(Disfutas esto verdad?)-Y con una disimulado gesto fulminó al rubio  
gorila con la mirada. -Sueltenla- Volvió a ordenar el anciano, esta vez fue Bertholdt quien obedeció y desamarro cada cuerda atada  
en el cuerpo de la morena. -Ahora dinos tu nombre- volvió a hablar el anciano esperando que todo acabara pronto, desde su punto de  
vista sería bueno sacarle toda la información que poseyera del interior de las murallas, aunque se resistiera la torturarían y cuando  
ya no les fuera útil simplemente la matarían.  
-SOY YMIR- dijo sin dudar y con autoridad.

-Qué han hecho?- dijo el anciano dirijiéndose a los ahora sorprendidos par de amigos, no sabían a que se refería exactamente  
pero al ver la cara de terror de los adultos de la aldea, sabían que no era nada bueno. -L... Lo... Lo siento YMIR SAMA- dijo el anciano  
con la cabeza agachada y con una voz agobiada que nadie en toda su vida había escuchado de él- Acepte mis disculpas y perdone a estos  
insensatos que la trataron tan mal -Levante la cabeza honorable anciano- dijo Ymir con una sonrisa bien escondida pero con una voz amble  
(fingida) - Fué mi idea, lo hice así para demostrar que he venido en paz y que sin duda estoy de su parte - Dijo Ymir siguiendo el juego -(quien iba a pensar que  
hasta estos lugares haya llegado su nombre, es hora de un plan B)- Ahora escuchen, estoy segura que algunos de ustedes quieren  
matarme, les daré una razón por la cuál debo regresar, no puedo quedarme aquí y tienen que entenderlo...- -No- dijo el anciano ahora  
con un tono bastante tenebroso y tomandola firmemente del brazo -Ahora que ha venido tiene que quedarse con nosotros- pase lo que pase  
no la dejaremos ir. -Primero escúchenme, regresaré y traeré la paz a todas estas aldeas que viven escondidas fuera de los muros, tienen  
que confiar en mi, además. . .. . prometo regresar con annie a salvo, pero a cambio no hagan nada mientras regreso, no vuelvan a los  
muros y sean pacientes a mi regreso.- Cundo Ymir terminó de hablar el padre de Annie no dudo en acercarse al anciano, y despues de intercambiar  
palabras el anciano asintió con la cabeza para al final decir - Ustedes dos se encargarán de escoltarla otra vez dentro del muro María, pero si no regresa  
aunque se trate de Ymir sama la mandaremos a matar-. -SI- dijeron los 3 titanes al unísono, aunque no comprendieron de que trato todo eso Reiner y Bertholdt  
decidieron ayudar a Ymir sin quejarse, hasta ahora y aunque no lo pareciera, ella pensaba en todos, tal vez inconsientemente, pero ya los habia salvado 2  
veces y ahora también salvaría a Annie. -Te debemos mucho Ymir, realmente mucho-  
(Fin del FLASH BACK)


	2. AL fin vuelvo a verte, Historia

Con este segundo capítulo me presento mis queridos lectores y lectoras, tengo en mente desde hace un tiempo atrás este fanfic dedicado a esta pasional pareja de shingeki no kyojin. Recomendables todos y cada una de las historias que se encuentran por aquí. No olviden darse una paseada entre tanta historia bonita que uno se encuentra por estos rumbos.

Gracias por su recibimiento y estamos en contacto.

* * *

-He regresado viva heee- suspiró Ymir orgullosa observando bajo el amanecer la muralla rose que se encontraba ya a pocos metros de distancia, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, latía cada vez con más fuerza -Pronto..agh... Pronto..- decía entre jadeos mientras corría a toda velocidad adentrándose a la muralla -agh.. más cerca... más cerca... Historia...-.

Ciertamente escalar a mano limpia el muro sería imposible para cualquiera; en su forma de titán, bueno... en su forma de titán sería pan comido pero seguramente el humo, el estruendo y las luces alertarían a guardias que pasaran por allí, no había remedio, poco antes de llegar en donde se encontraba actualmente había conseguido un juego de uniformes, el equipo tridimensional necesario y, por suerte, gas suficiente para poder continuar en movimiento durante su largo recorrido, o al menos el necesario para no morir en el intento.

No se tiene que ser un genio para concluir que no todos los titanes tienen las mismas habilidades, cambian y varían según el individuo en cuestión, así que sabía de antemano que todo intento de Eren de endurecer su piel no serviría de nada, esa no era una habilidad que su titán poseyera, tantos planes y esfuerzo para nada, pero, ¿Qué harían después de descubrir que era imposible reparar el muro María? Seguramente esos ineptos humanos no se imaginaban el verdadero poder que Eren poseía y que de hecho había mostrado con anterioridad, si tan solo lo supieran, si tan solo conocieran la magnitud y la importancia de Eren en esta historia que llevaba demasiados años inconclusa, años en los que el dolor, sufrimiento y muerte lo eran todo.

Del mismo modo en el que visualizó a Historia cuando era secuestrada por Reiner y Bertholdt desde el bosque, justo cuando la tropa de exploración iba al rescate de Eren y de ella, Ymir supo en estos momentos, desde la lejanía, la ubicación de Historia. Sí, Ymir no era un titan cambiante normal como cualquier otro, de entre todos (los que conocía en la actualidad), era la que más años había vivido, la que más experiencias había obtenido, la que mejor conocía los poderes de su propio titán, y ahora los usaría plenamente para alcanzar las metas más egoístas que habitaban en su amargado corazón, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba, de alguna forma u otra no quería aceptar completamente que su egoísmo no era más que devoción para su Diosa, y en su corazón no había nada más que no fuera total fidelidad y afecto.

Secretos y mentiras, a eso se reducía su vida, que lamentable, que patética existencia, pero, fuese quien fuese ella era ella, vivía por sí misma, vivía por encontrar su propia felicidad, por su supervivencia, por su bien, aunque eso dependiese totalmente de otra persona, si su felicidad era la felicidad de la otra persona entonces buscaría en definitiva hacer feliz a esa otra persona porque en ello consistía su propia felicidad, era su decisión, sin importar nada, con solo ver nuevamente a Historia sonreírle cálidamente sabría qué todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena. Cualquier hecho doloroso en el pasado quedaba atrás solo como el recuerdo de una pesadilla, su vida pasada ya no importaba, por fin había encontrado la razón de su existencia que la impulsaba a seguir viviendo, y ahora que volvería a encontrarse con su razón de ser estaba dispuesta a confrontar cada sentimiento que recorría por cada parte de su alto y delgado cuerpo. -También hay algo que quiero decirte, Historia- pensó repentinamente y como si algo hubiese impulsado todo su cuerpo sintió recorrer una poderosa adrenalina que la hacía seguir más a prisa, cada vez más a prisa, ansiosa de llegar a su destino.

.

- Habiéndose reunido nuevamente con todos, después de que Armin y Jean regresaran a salvo, el grupo de Eren esperaba tranquilamente las nuevas órdenes que sus superiores darían de algún momento a otro, a nadie le fué avisado el lugar en donde se encontraban sus superiores Levi y Hanji, no habían aparecido en un buen tiempo desde que salieron, no tenían órdenes nuevas desde el regreso de Mikasa y el resto, así que esperaban aprovechando el pequeño lapso de tranquilidad ya que momentos así eran pocos, y sabían mejor que nadie que eran pequeños momentos fugaces más que de descanso de preparación para lo que vendría más adelante.

Con tan solo estar cerca de Eren Mikasa era feliz, no pedía más; Jean intentaba calmar al tan agitado por no decir desconsolado Armin que no paraba de sollozar y pensar en lo sucedido mientras se encontraba secuestrado disfrazado de Christa; Sasha y Connie, bueno, no es tan complicado hacerlos divertirse un poco con el sufrimiento ajeno, pero no podía evitarse, la historia que acababan de escuchar de la boca de Jean rayaba de lo irónico a lo totalmente cómico, porque admitámoslo: Armin?, era inevitable que algo así pasara algún día, así que las burlas eran totalmente aceptables e inevitables en estos puntos, cierto?.

Era turno de Connie, Sasha y Jean estar de guardias afuera de la pequeña cabaña que usaban como refugio temporal, cada uno es su puesto de vigilancia en diferentes áreas; Mikasa, Armin, Historia y Eren eran en esta ocasión los encargados de la cocina, y como siempre el ambiente no era agradable del todo, decidieron darle su espacio a Historia, ya era normal verla distante y antipática con todos sus compañeros, era normal, no era a Christa a la que tenían enfrente, desde que Ymir se fué, ella era Historia. . . Lo era? entonces, cómo era realmente? qué debería hacer? pensaba día a día Historia mientras recordaba su niñez, su vida como soldado, la desaparición de la persona más importante, y mientras más recordaba, menos le importaba, -En realidad no me necesitaba- suspiraba cada vez que pensaba en el asunto.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, se trataba del capitán Levi, seguido por Hanji y los demás del escuadrón, era hora de comer y planificar las tácticas que utilizarían en su siguiente misión, cada uno, con excepción de Historia y de Eren recorrerían los alrededores totalmente en busca de espías o algo sospechoso, en estos momentos era crucial que la seguridad en la que se encontraban fuera total, tenían que ser cuidadosos. Cada uno fue a su región asignada, cubrirían un rango grande, no tenían tiempo que perder, no si querían seguir usando ese lugar como escondite.

Como era costumbre de ese par en esos momentos a solas, Historia se dirigió a la silla junto a la mesa frente a la ventana, mientras Eren dormía en la única cama de la habitación, no era del todo agradable pasar el día junto a Eren, ciertamente se empezaban a llevar mejor, pero no tanto, siempre había esa incomodidad de parte de Historia que parecía recordar a alguien cada vez que lo miraba, algo familiar, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, Historia dormitó una vez, otra vez, el sueño parecía vencerle en cualquier momento, y justo cuando porfín sentía querer dejarse llevar a un sueño profundo, algo hizo que ambos se levantaran inmediatamente, alguien tocaba la puerta, lo que no era normal pues todos habían salido apenas unos instantes atrás a recorrer el lugar, se pusieron en guardia listos para atacar, Historia dudó por un momento al abrir la puerta, pues no sabía quién podría ser, no escucharon respuesta alguna cuando preguntaron al desconocido su nombre, ni tampoco podía visualizar nada desde donde se encontraban, así que después de tomar el suficiente valor y de revisar que Eren la respaldaba del otro lado de la puerta, abrió quedando atónita en ese instante, de pie frente a ella se encontraba ELLA.

-Y...Ymir- Dijo vacilante queriendo despertar de la mala broma que sus ojos le gastaban, la persona frente a ella no dijo nada sólo sonrío para después decir -He vuelto-

Es bien dicho que las cosas no siempre resultan como las planeamos, por lo tanto, el romántico regreso que Ymir había preparado mientras viajaba para reencontrarse con su Diosa se esfumó en el momento en el que sintió un fuerte golpe directo a su estómago, Historia estaba totalmente desorientada, no sabía como reaccionar ante la llegada de esa chica, todo su cuerpo estaba confundido, qué debería decir? qué debería hacer?, era un mar de emociones en esos momentos, al fin solo atinó a darle un golpe a la mayor, era todo lo que se le había ocurrido y lo primero que quiso hacer después de todo el dolor que había sentido al quedarse sola, dolor que curiosamente se había ido totalmente, Ymir solo hizo un gesto de dolor y después sonrió al recibir el golpe sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido, no por dejarla ya que era por su bien, se lo merecía por hacer todo en secreto y no confiarle sus verdaderas intenciones al separarse sin ninguna explicación de por medio, pero ahora ellas estaban allí, ambas se miraron intensamente como nunca lo habían hecho, una mirada que lo decía todo, era extraño, pero era real lo mucho que se decían estando allí, de pie, una frente a la otra

-Bienvenida a casa- Balbuceó Historia,

no aguantó más, su temple se destrozó, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y pronto un gigante mar de llanto recorría sus pequeñas mejías, en su arrebato de emociones se abalanzó y abrazó a Ymir lo más fuerte que pudo, recibiendo como respuesta un profundo y cálido abrazo de un par de largos brazos que ahora se enlazaban en su cintura fundiéndose así en el calor del momento.

-Y..Y...Ym...YMIR!?- Gritó Eren súbitamente, todavía plantado como idiota al lado de la puerta, apenas había reaccionado después de saber que la persona que había llegado se trataba de la chica pecosa, ambas chicas fueron separadas por la voz del soldado Jeagger que ahora se abalanzaba con la intención de golpear a la chica titán

-A qué has venido!- gritó Eren dirigiendo su mirada a Ymir pues Historia se había interpuesto entre los dos para protegerla, -Cálmate de una buena vez, al menos podrías dejar de hacer lo primero que se te viene a la mente y escuchar a las personas, ¿no lo crees?, créeme, estoy de su lado- dicho esto, Ymir cayó al suelo víctima de un cansancio de varios días de viaje, a decir verdad, solo se había mantenido de pie gracias al incontrolable deseo de tener cerca a su Pequeña chica, pero ahora que su cuerpo estaba más relajado no evitó que éste se desplomara reclamando descanso ante la mirada atónita de los primeros que habían presenciado su regreso.

-Yo me haré responsable- dijo Historia al ver las malas intenciones que la mirada de Eren reflejaba para con Ymir, y sin decir más cargaron el cuerpo de la cansada titán hacia la habitación de Historia. -Está bien- resopló de mala gana Eren -Pero cuando todos regresen tú se los dirás- y después de esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación sin más que decir.

Todavía no lo podía creer, tenía a Ymir acostada en su cama, junto a ella, había vuelto, no había duda, no tenía palabras para describir la felicidad que la invadía en esos momentos, se reclinó suavemente apoyándose en la cama hasta poder estar cara a cara para después depositarle un dulce beso en la frente de la ahora dormida chica titán, el día había terminado, la noche había caído, sus compañeros no habían vuelto aún y el sueño era incontenible; con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Ymir se acomodó al lado de ésta para dormir, en definitiva mañana sería un gran día, uno diferente, y con un movimiento involuntario aun estando dormida Ymir abrazó a Historia con una mano lo que hizo que la pequeña después de dar un pequeño respingo por tal sorpresa se aferrara fuertemente al brazo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dejándose finalmente llevar por el sueño durmiendo bajo esos fuertes brazos que tanto había extrañado.


	3. Momentos efímeros

CAPITULO 3

El sol aún no salía, sin embargo el cansancio que sentía al llegar se desvaneció después de unas horas de sueño y descanso, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que notó fueron unas pequeñas y tibias manos sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo, aferrándose con cariño y temor a la vez, temor de despertar y ya no encontrarla a su lado. Ymir pudo notar en la expresión de la aún dormida chica rubia una tranquilidad capaz de reconfortar corazones, o al menos el suyo; en un acto instintivo acercó más a la rubia a su cuerpo, envolviéndola de calidez, giró su cuerpo un poco sin quitar su brazo sujetado para poder acariciar con la otra mano el suave y angelical rostro de Historia

-Mhm?- reaccionó al sentir el toque en su rostro.

-Lo siento ¿te desperté?-

-Entonces ... ¿volviste?... ¿no fue un sueño?... ¿en verdad estás aquí?- Preguntó Historia todavía adormilada, se veía demasiado linda recién despertada, en sus días de cadete, Ymir solía mirarla discretamente mientras dormía, pero la parte que más le gustaba observar era la hora en que su ángel despertaba.

...

...

- Cuando al fin despertó completamente, notó con gran vergüenza la posición en que se encontraba, aún mantenía cautivo el brazo de la morena sujetándolo con fuerza mientras este rodeaba su cuerpo, una de sus piernas se encontraba entre el par de piernas de la mayor y su cara descansaba entre los pechos de Ymir. Rápidamente la alejó de un empujón rompiendo así el encanto que la mañana había traído

-No tan rápido- pidió Ymir volviendo a sujetar a su Diosa abrazándola ahora con ambos brazos y atrayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo, bajó su cara para quedar a centímetros del rostro de la rubia

-Historia-susurró, el sonrojo de la aprisionada chica se hizo más evidente todavía, estaba sorprendentemente nerviosa pero sus ojos estaban expectantes a cada palabra como si ansiara escuchar algo

-Te quiero- esa expresión seria y esa profundidad en los ojos que tenía Ymir al momento de decir esas palabras era algo que Historia nunca olvidaría

-Regresé por ti- Cada palabra que salía de la boca de esa chica tan alta eran como una explosión de sentimientos en el corazón de la pequeña rubia, ¿Cómo podía ser tan injusta esa chica titán? apareciéndose nuevamente y soltando ese tipo de cosas tan abiertamente, definitivamente no era justo, todo esas dudas acerca de su propia existencia parecían quedar en un pasado que nunca existió, ¿Cómo era posible que esas pocas palabras cambiaran tan drásticamente su YO que hasta hace poco estaba resignada a tener?. Con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y con el rostro totalmente rojo miró detenidamente el rostro de la morena y dijo suavemente: -... IDIOTA - esperó unos momentos y después de ver la cara confundida y desencajada que ponía Ymir agregó con una sonrisa usando el mismo tono suave de voz: - Te quiero Ymir -

Mostrarse tan sentimental no era propio de Ymir, así como no lo era una Historia tan bromista como la que había aparecido en tan importante momento, a Ymir casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar que la respuesta a sus sentimientos fuera un único "IDIOTA", por suerte un "te quiero Ymir" agregado al final de la frase le devolvió la vida junto a una pequeña carcajada por tan inexplicable escena que acababa de ocurrir.

Conocía a Historia de mucho tiempo atrás, desde que la interrogó mientras alimentaba a la pobre chica patata después de correr en sus tiempos de cadetes, habían pasado toda clase de momentos, habían estado mucho tiempo a solas, y la había confrontado lo suficiente para tener una perspectiva clara de la clase de persona que era realmente Christa, de antemano sabía que no era la Diosa que todos decían que era, aun así seguía llamándola Diosa por otros motivos, motivos un tanto íntimos, en el mismo caso, Christa sabía bien cómo era Ymir, no era tan difícil con esa actitud tan abierta que la chica titán tanto mostraba;

-Lo siento- susurró una sonrojada Historia

-Por qué te disculpas?-

-Dudé de tí, aquella vez en verdad pensé que no me necesitabas más- aclaró con la cabeza agachada.

Ymir ya no dijo más, esa cara se veía demasiado linda así sonrojada y avergonzada, con sus largos dedos sujetó el mentón de su Diosa con sumo cuidado, como si se tratase de lo más frágil y delicado que pudiese existir, la acercó lentamente y depósito un beso lleno de ternura a un lado de esos pequeños labios tan exquisitos.

Historia abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el contacto de los labios de la morena rozando los suyos, sintió un cosquilleo inexplicable pero placentero, en aquel preciso momento se perdió a sí misma y cedió a los profundos deseos que emergían con tanta intensidad que era imposible detenerlos. Entrelazó esos pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Ymir y la jaló para quedar debajo de la titán, la acercó nuevamente, aún más cerca de su cuerpo y ahora fue Historia la que besó a su amada, la besó con tal pasión, deseo y lujuria que todo autocontrol y resistencia se desvaneció en menos de un segundo

-No está nada mal- susurró Ymir al oído de su Diosa provocando el efecto deseado en su pequeña rubia.

Tanto tiempo de estar separadas realmente había hecho estragos en ambas, todo el tiempo perdido, todas la miradas y sonrisas que se debían la una a la otra, todo, este era el momento de decirse todo sin necesidad de palabras mientras lentamente rosaban sus cuerpos, suavemente se acariciaban explorando el cuerpo ajeno, besándose dulcemente, fue Ymir la que comenzó a explorar el cuerpo que tenía debajo con los labios..besó la frente... las mejillas... el cuello, se detuvo en el cuello, lo lamió repetidamente mientras sus manos seguían jugueteando en el cuerpo de su Diosa, volvió a bajar, sus besos se dirigieron del cuello a los pechos mientras Historia se aferraba a la corta cabellera negra y apresaba con las piernas la cadera de la chica que ahora besaba sus pechos, recorría sus brazos y volvía a su cuello trazando un recorrido que Historia parecía disfrutar. Era una hermosa danza erótica, un momento que no debería terminar jamás, besándose cada vez más.. tocándose cada vez más... amándose cada vez más...

-Ymir- Decía entre jadeos la muy excitada rubia - S.. se gentil... por favor.. ah... se gentil... ah.. Y..Ymir!-

Ymir besaba sin descanso lo largo y ancho del pequeño y hermoso cuerpo de su rubia, ya no tenía control, ambas estaban totalmente desnudas bajo la delgada sábana de aquella pequeña cama, el sol pronto saldría, la luz que entraba de la ventana era casi nula, pero era suficiente para permitirle admirar ese cuerpo tan caliente y sudoroso que tenía bajo de ella pidiéndole con la mirada más. Los movimientos de ambas eran sincronizados y perfectos como si todo eso fuese destinado a pasar, como si toda la vida estuviesen esperando aquel fugaz momento.

-Aahh- se oyó gemir a la rubia después de que la titán mordiera uno de sus tan erectos pezones -aahh- las pequeñas uñas se enterraban cada vez, con más fuerza, en la espalda de la mayor, con cada beso, con cada roce, con cada mordida, cada vez que Ymir la hacía gemir sin control sólo podía dejarse llevar por el deseo y estremecerse salvajemente bajo el cuerpo de la morena, el ritmo era cada vez más acelerado, entre tantos jadeos y gemidos era imposible no excitarse, ambas estaban sudorosas, sin aliento, respirando pesadamente tratando de alargar cada segundo, deseando continuar por siempre,

-n..no.. por tu bien.. n..no sigas..- jadeaba Ymir. La pequeña rubia había encontrado el punto débil de la titán, Ymir parecía descontrolarse completamente cada vez que Historia mordía con lujuria su cuello a la vez que arañaba con fuerza esa fuerte y larga espalda. Historia estaba lista, estaba demasiado mojada, pedía, rogaba a Ymir con una mirada perdida y deseosa que la hiciera totalmente suya, que la tomara, quería sentir a Ymir dentro de ella, su intimidad se lo suplicaba. Con una cálida sonrisa Ymir asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo que había llegado el momento de por fin hacer suya a su tan amada Historia...

-El capitán Levi quiere hablar con nosot..- Sasha, que inoportuna chica, no había tocado la puerta de la habitación. Ahora se encontraba de pié frente a la puerta que acababa de abrir, por la sorpresa dejó caer la patata que llevaba en la mano la cual rodó hacia donde una escena totalmente extraña se llevaba a cabo. -e..est..este...lo ..si...sient.- tartamudeaba sin mover un solo músculo, de pronto, la puerta se cerró justo en su cara, a Ymir no le había quedado otra opción que levantarse y cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible, ya que, conociendo a Sasha, la pobre se quedaría en shock por un largo rato.

-Te aseguro que no dirá nada, por lo menos no por ahora- Habló Ymir dirigiéndose a una muy apenada Historia que se encontraba bajo esa delgada sábana que delineaba su desnudo cuerpo, era obvio que estaba avergonzada pero extrañamente quería seguir con lo que habían empezado, la respiración de ambas seguía agitada, Ymir ya se empezaba a vestir, recogió toda la ropa que se hallaba en el piso y la acomodó en una silla que se encontraba en la habitación mientras tomaba una prenda a la vez mientras se vestía, extrañada miró a su rubia que seguía recostada

-Deberías bajar o alguien vendrá a buscarte otra vez- Dijo Ymir mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de la diosa -Creo que tienes razón- contestó Historia de mala gana

-Será posible.. Querías continuar después de todo?- preguntó Ymir un tanto divertida

-n..no es eso- dijo Historia inmediatamente pero sus ojos decían lo contrario

-será en otra ocasión- susurró Ymir al oído de Historia mientras acariciaba lentamente el largo cabello rubio de su Diosa, aunque Ymir también se había quedado con ganas de más sabía que ya no era momento para eso, la mañana había llegado y los rayos del sol eran claramente visibles. Un beso hubiese sido suficiente para Ymir en un principio, pero ahora que había probado el sabor de su amada no podía evitar desear más.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, con la excepción de la extraña sonrisa que intentaba disimular sin éxito una ruborizada Historia, nadie le preguntó que le pasaba, después de todo se habían alejado desde hace un buen tiempo de ella, Sasha, sin embargo, la observaba desde lejos, no encontraba el valor aún para preguntarle por lo ocurrido

-Sasha- la llamó cortante Mikasa para que volviera en sí mientras vigilaba desde su puesto ya que era su turno de guardia - Hoy estás más torpe que de costumbre- añadió Mikasa sin emoción alguna en sus palabras.

En la tarde después de haber comido, el grupo de Eren conversaba sobre los planes del futuro mientras que en alguna habitación cerca de ahí se escuchaban gritos pidiendo clemencia, Hanji y Rivaille torturaban a sus prisioneros queriendo sacar la mayor información posible. Todos ya estaban enterados de los planes del comandante Erwin y esperaban su nueva misión. Muy poca era la atención que Historia prestaba a sus compañeros, le preocupaba más Ymir, quería preocuparse por su propio futuro ya que tenía una leve idea de lo que podría llegar a pasar pero no podía evitar que su amada morena acaparara toda su atención.

Terminada la reunión, sin nada nuevo que agregar, Historia se dirigió hacia el ático abandonado donde solía pensar sin que nadie la molestara y se sentó en el suelo mirando la pequeña ventana que tenía enfrente, sintió a alguien acercarse detrás suyo, ese alguien se sentó atrás de ella abriendo las piernas para que la pequeña rubia quedara con la espalda recostada en los pechos de la persona que tenía detrás, unos largos brazos rodearon suavemente su cuerpo a la altura de sus hombros y un fuerte mentón se apoyó sobre su cabeza

-Te aburriste mucho hoy?- rió Historia, pues sabía que Ymir era una persona a la que no le gustaba estar encerrada

-Nop- respondió para su sorpresa - Estuve pensando todo el día en las cosas que aun me faltan por hacerte - bromeó la chica titán con su habitual forma de ser. Bajo sus brazos sintió a Historia tensarse por un instante debido a esas últimas palabras

-Tengo que volver en media hora- interrumpió Historia - tendremos otra reunión-

-Noooo- replicó Ymir en forma infantil a lo que Historia rió suavemente

-Ya has tomado una decisión?- el tono en la voz de la morena había cambiado drásticamente, ahora era una voz mucho más seria y cortante, esta vez hablaba en serio, preguntaba sinceramente y esperaba una respuesta real. Sin mentiras.

Ambas sabían exactamente de lo que hablaban, Historia agachó la cabeza y respondió con una voz suave y segura - Con Ymir a mi lado no tengo nada de que temer - Ymir la abrazó con más fuerza y la diosa sujetó sus brazos dulcemente, ninguna se volvió a mover, nadie dijo nada, en el silencio de la tarde olvidarían en un momento las preocupaciones y problemas, sólo disfrutarían de ese cálido abrazo, disfrutarían el momento.

Ymir inhaló profundamente para llenarse del aroma de su amada

-Mi reina- dijo con ternura la chica titán, ambas se quedarían en la misma posición hasta que ese efímero momento terminara.


	4. Pronto

CAPITULO 4

PRONTO

-Ymir, Tengo que irme- balbuceó una apenada Historia - La reunión, empezará la reunión y si no estoy presente saldrán a buscarme- dijo rompiendo el profundo abrazo. Historia se puso de pie, sacudió su larga falda de todo rastro de polvo y volteó para mirar a la chica titán que seguía sentada en la misma posición

-Ymir, tengo que irme- dijo una vez más.

-Te escuché la primera vez- Dijo lo que parecía una enfadada Ymir

-¿Tanto te molesta que tenga que irme?- Preguntó sin mala intensión y de forma tierna la pequeña

-Claro que me molesta- respondió rápidamente una voz ahora un tanto melosa. Ymir poniéndose de pie se acercó a su Diosa tomándola por la cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo, ante tal sorpresa Historia sólo atinó en dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al sentir los cálidos brazos de su Titán que se apoderaban lentamente de su cintura.

-Es en serio, me tengo que ir- insistía Historia.

Ymir notaba por mínimas que fueran las mentiras de aquella pequeña rubia, siempre que se lo proponía podía revelar las verdades escondidas que pasaban por esa misteriosa y enredada mente.

-¿...En verdad?¿Tanta prisa tienes?- Susurraba lujuriosamente mientras hacía evidente sus sucias intensiones -...entonces... ¿Por qué no estás poniendo resistencia alguna?- decía Ymir con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras besaba y lamía el cuello de su Diosa con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿eh?.. yo no..- Tartamudeaba Historia mientras se perdía en la sensación de esa lengua tan deliciosa que recorría su piel. La batalla la ganaba Ymir esta vez, se podía notar en la cara de satisfacción de la mayor arrazando contra la derrotada y perdida Historia que ya no era capaz de completar palabra alguna debido al placer que crecía rápidamente.

-Es suficiente- Dijo enérgicamente Ymir apartándose con una sonrisa

-¿...?-Historia quedó desconcertada al ser soltada por la mayor

-Quería demostrar un punto- explicó Ymir enalteciéndose -Sigues sin ser sincera con lo que realmente piensas, tú no querías irte ¿me equivoco?, despedirse tantas veces significa que querías quedarte un poco más, sabes que puedes ser sincera conmi... ¿Lo haces apropósito?- reacciono Ymir en una fracción de segundo mientras Historia intentaba disimular su sonrisa de triunfo. Ymir se golpeó la cara con la mano, ¿Cómo era posible que pasase por alto algo tan obvio? Eso era excactamente lo que Historia había imaginado que Ymir intentaría hacer.

-Es un empate- dijo Ymir riendo y aceptando su derrota-Vamos, o se nos hará tarde para llegar a la reunión-

-¿Irás? ¿ahora?- Preguntó Historia entre confundida y preocupada

-Pensé que entre más rápido terminemos con esto más tiempo tendremos después para nosotras-

A historia no le gustaba para nada la idea, había sido muy poco el tiempo de disfrutar a solas con Ymir

-Además- agregó la pecosa -No pienso pasar un momento más encerrada aquí arriba separada de mi Reina-

Historia sonrió, asintió con la cabeza para después dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la morena, ambas salieron y bajaron para reunirse con todo el equipo que ya esperaba en el lugar acordado.

Tarda demasiado- se quejaba Eren quien ya estaba aburrido de esperar a una rubia que demoraba en llegar, no podían empezar la reunión sin una pieza tan importante, no le molestaba tanto la inpuntualidad de la chica, le molestaba más la CAUSA por la que tardaba tanto.

-Calmate Eren- decía tranquilamente Mikasa -Estás muy extraño desde ayer-

-Sabes por qué tarda tanto?- preguntaba un tambien muy aburrido Jean a Sasha

-n..no lo sé- respondía Sasha nerviosa cada vez que le preguntaban por el paradero de la "Ex Diosa"

-Si sabes algo solo dilo- decía Connie quien ya se empezaba a impacientar por la tardanza de la chica inpuntual

-Tenemos suerte que el capitan Rivaille no haya llegado aún- dijo al final Armin analizando la situación

-Por qué hacen tanto ruido!- se quejó una figura alta que entraba al lugar de reunión, movía la cabeza en señal de aburrimiento y enfado, con paso relajado y apática a las sorprendidas miradas que tenía encima, una pequeña rubia la acompañaba tomada de la mano

-¿Ymir?- preguntaron al unísono todos con excepción de Eren, Mikasa y Sasha que miraban expectantes Cuando ambas chicas se hubieron acercado todos se pusieron de pie poniéndose enfrente de las 2 chicas que acababan de entrar. Una gran sonrisa se asomaba por el rostro de Historia, una sonrisa no fingida como la que solía usar, una que parecía mucho más angelical que antes; Sasha se ruborizó completamente cuando se dió cuenta de que estaban tomadas de la mano y bajó la mirada al recordar lo que había visto por la mañana, Eren veía a Ymir con furia contenida, Mikasa permanecía ajena a la situación esperando algún movimiento ofensivo con el cual entrar en acción.

-Ymir, ¿realmente eres tu?- Decía un asombrado Connie que se acercaba vacilante hacía ella

-¿Eres retrasado?¿es que no me estás viendo ahora?-

-ymir!definitivamente eres Ymir- exclamó el chico ante tal respuesta.

-Cómo puede ser posible, no hay manera, ¿qué es lo que la trajo hasta este lugar?, ¿cómo nos encontró? ¿su objetivo sigue siendo Eren?- susurraba Armin

-No te preocupes Armin, no haré nada extraño- decía Ymir mientras tomaba más fuerte y alzaba la mano de su Diosa -Esta chica me vigilará bien ¿cierto?- preguntó a una sonrojada Historia que solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Todo mundo estaba totalmente a la defensiva, pensaban en someterle y atarla hasta que los superiores llegaran pero al ver a aquella chica de tan mala reputación tomada tan tiernamente de la mano de una pequeña rubia tan feliz y radiante cambiaron de opinión y decidieron solo esperar algún movimiento sospechoso.

Un poco más calmados se sentaron alrededor de la mesa incluyendo a Ymir mientras hacían todo tipo de preguntas mientras Ymir las respondía pacientemente agregando una que otra broma haciendo la charla más amena

-Chica Idiota, no has cambiado en nada- decía Connie observándola bien

Todos rieron.

Todos parecían más relajados, Mikasa parecía raramente animada (a su manera) soltándo de vez en cuando preguntas para la chica Titan, Armin analizaba cada respuesta uniendo todas las piezas de lo que era un rompecabezas más amplio de lo que jamás hubiesen imaginado, Cada respuesta que Ymir daba cambiaba totalmente la perspectiva de la situación.

-¿y?¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para contarnos sobre tus "Ymirhistorias"?- Bufó Jean junto a un resoplido haciendo que todas las miradas se voltearan hacie él.

-Vine sólo y exclusivamente para estar con mi Diosa- respondió Ymir mientras besaba a la vista de todos la mano de una extremadamente roja Historia.

Todos se sonrojaron al ver aquella escena, incluso Mikasa cubrió disimuladamente su rubor con la bufanda que traía puesta.

-¿Estás celoso cara de caballo?¿a sido una respuesta satisfactoria para usted?-rió Ymir respondiendo lo que para ella era un reto para el que había tratado de mofarse de ella.

Jean sólo apartó la mirada en señal de derrota

-Tanta sinceridad te va a matar algún día- bromeó ahora Connie que disfrutaba del momento

-Hey Jean, no he terminado contigo, te rindes tan pront...?-

-Ymir, estás hablando demasiado!-la reprendió Historia mientras le daba un gran cabezaso directo a la barbilla mientras seguían sentados a la mesa.

-¿como en los viejos tiempos eh?- suspiró la chica Titán mientras acariciaba su barbilla -pero debo decir que valió la pena- declaró Ymir al ver a un muy cabreado Jean.

Dejando el interrogatorio de lado empezaron a bromear y hablar sobre cosas triviales, reían y recordaban buenos momentos, el ambiente estaba tan animado que todos bajaron la guardia y perdieron peligrosamente la noción del tiempo.

-Alguien explíqueme que está sucediendo aquí- Interrumpió irritado el capitán Rivaille

Nadie había escuchado entrar al par de superiores que los observaban esperando respuesta, todo quedó en total silencio, de pronto, al notar la presencia de la Titan danzante tanto Rivaille como Hanji reflejaron un gesto de sorpresa

-WOOOOOW!- gritó maniáticamente una desquisiada teniente -tu eres Ymir!, hace tiempo que te he querido conocer, hehehehhe, déjame inspeccionarte, déjame tocarte hehehehe, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte hehhe..- gritaba con locura mientras una chica titán sólo se limitaba a mirarla como quien observa algún objeto extraño.

-Un momento- respondió sin matiz en la voz un muy serio Levi -¿Por qué no la ataron y encerraron? necesito una explicación del por qué están conviviendo tan animadamente con lo que podría ser un enemigo-

Nadie decía nada mientras se veían entre ellos, estaban de pié esperando una segura reprimenda.

-Déjeme servir junto a su tropa a la humanidad señor!- contestó seriamente Ymir con el puño sobre el corazón haciendo el saludo oficial.

-Vamos Levi, es Ymir, Y.M.I.R, es inteligente agregarla a la lista de nuestras armas secretas- decía emocionada Hanji

-Oye cuatro ojos, por qué no estás pensando en una forma de someterla, y por qué piensas que ayudará así de fácil-

Hanji se volteó para tener a Historia de lado, le puso la mano en la cabeza y contestó -Ella confía en Ymir, y eso a mí me basta- Viendo la cara no convencida del capitán agregó -vamos Levi, si hubiese querido hacer algo extraño, desde el momento en que llegó hubiera hecho su movimiento aprovechando nuestra salida no te parece?, además viéndolos convivir así en momentos como estos no surgen dudas en mí sobre el apoyo de esta chica, sus razones tendrá para regresar, te parece si la escuchamos primero?-

-no tienes decirme lo que ya sé- refunfuñó Rivaille -Siéntense- ordenó secamente -Habla- le ordenó a Ymir.

Mientras Ymir hablaba y contaba lo que sabía (omitiendo partes de la historia y no tocando temas de su pasado) todos la escuchaban con cuidado

...

-... Así que vine para llevarme a Annie conmigo- Finalizó Ymir mientras todos estaban inmóbiles tratando de digerir en silencio tanta información

-Historia- llamó Hanji -es tu turno de vigilar la zona, ve y lleva a Ymir contigo- ordenó relajadamente.

-si- respondió Historia mientras salía con la chica titán hacia su puesto, salió de la casa confundida pues no tenía turno de vigilar ya que tenía órdenes de nunca salir

. . .

. ..

- Sus intenciones no interfieren con nuestro principal objetivo, sin embargo debemos replantear completamente la estrategia, será una ventaja el que esté dispuesta a cooperar pero no puedo consentir el que se libere a la titan hembra- decía Rivaille

-Pero no sabemos si todo lo que Ymir a dicho hasta ahora sea verdad- profundizaba Armin

-Aún así, sus objetivos parecen ser muy simples, y además sería una buena fuente de información y de poder mientras la tengamos de nuestro lado- Terciaba Hanji

-¿Y quién asegura que está de nuestro lado?- reprochaba Rivaille

-Ese es otra ventaja para nosotros, justamente es Historia quien asegura la fidelidad de Ymir, si está con ella ten por seguro que Historia hará lo que tenga que hacer, después de todo, queda confirmado que Ymir es un soporte para la pequeña, y si Historia coopera será todo más fácil-

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- interrumpió Eren

-Ese punto lo trataremos después de arreglar esto, es todo por hoy, Hanji y yo nos reuniremos con Erwin para llegar a una conclusión, mientras tanto asegúrense de no quitarle la vista a su compañera, es todo por hoy, tómense el resto del día, esperen nuevas órdenes- concluyó Rivaille para después salir con Hanji a su lado.

Al salir de la base, Hanji le hizo una seña a Historia quien seguía en su puesto indicándole que podía regresar.

-Sería más fácil si hubieran sido honestos y nos hubieran dicho que teníamos que largarnos para no oír de lo que hablaban- Se quejó Ymir.

-No se podía evitar, eso hubiera sonado demasiado grosero- rió Historia

-¿Sabes que te amo?- dijo Ymir casualmente de la nada mientras buscaba la mirada de su Diosa

-¿por qué ... por qué tan de repente?- tartamudeaba la rubia

-sabes? Todo este alboroto hizo subir mi adrenalina un poco, no puedo evitar ponerme así.. quiero estar contigo- dijo la morena quien acercaba sus labios a los labios de una rubia apenada pero totalmente feliz.

Historia se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para recibir suavemente el beso de Ymir al momento de separarse sintió unas grandes manos acariciando su rostro e inmediatamente el rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa nerviosa, la pequeña rubia enlazó sus brazos al cuello de la chica titán mientras los besos se hacían más profundos pero sin perder la ternura ni el recato, estos eran los tipos de besos que Historia siempre había imaginado en secreto:

Besos tiernos pero profundos, deseosos pero recatados, románticos y elegantes, pero sus fantasías sólo se harían realidad si era sólo y únicamente con Ymir, empezando así, suavemente hasta que sus cuerpos pidieran más y era entonces donde su mente se volvía peligrosa y las pasiones ocultas brotaban mostrandole a la Diosa lo impúdica que podía llegar a ser. Ahora sus "sueños" se cumplían, desde que la morena regresó no podía evitar que surgiera esa parte libidinosa y descarada que descansaba en su interior, quería más de la chica titán, se dió cuenta que amaba a Ymir más que a nada, le había hecho mucha falta, la necesitaba, ansiaba sus caricias, la tocaba, se aferraba a ella, no importaba si la hacía suya ahí mismo en el puesto de vigilancia pero quería sentir con desesperación a su amada, realmente la ansiaba. Historia estaba a punto de tumbar a Ymir al suelo para continuar lo que nuevamente habían comenzado, la tomó enlazando sus brazos a la nuca de la mayor, la miró detenidamente, la besó rápida y fugazmente, volvió a mirarla implorando sus caricias, y se inclinó lentamente hacia atrás dejándose llevar por el peso de la mayor

-No, no y no, aquí y ahora no- gritaba mientras se acercaba Connie junto a sus demás compañeros, estaban todavía a una gran distancia de allí como para que pudieran visualizar bien lo que ellas hacían aunque tenían una "leve" idea de lo que podían estar haciendo

-Aguafiestas- gruñó Ymir

Ambas se separaron jadeando, ambas trataron de normalizar su respiración y quitar de sus rostros toda señal de excitación mientras los demás llegaban.

Era agradable sentir el viento de la tarde, teniendo ahora el permiso del lider de escuadrón continuaban con la charla pendiente, después de todo, era una orden el convivir con Ymir y como todo buen soldado la querían cumplir... aunque en realidad era más para no despegarse de una complaciente Morena que atendía a todas sus preguntas.

Historia al verse teniendo un agradable rato después de mucho tiempo no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia y celos hacia aquellos que ahora acaparaban la atención de la chica Titán -"¿Cuándo podremos estar a sólas de nuevo?"- se preguntaba la rubia sin dejar de observar profundamente a Ymir mientras su mente divagaba, Ymir notó de inmediato la mirada perdida de su Diosa, ella se sentía de la misma manera, quería estar a solas con Historia pero sabía que tenía cosas que hacer hasta que ese momento llegara

-Pronto- pensó y dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad que sólo ellas podían entender.


	5. MIA

CAPITULO 5

MÍA

El sol volvía a ocultarse, un extremadamente raro día terminaba, era hora de dormir y todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones para poder descansar.

Nadie preguntó donde pretendía dormir la Titán pues era demasiado obvio aún para el más despistado, no dijeron una palabra en contra, por esta vez lo dejarían pasar ya que nada se comparaba a la sonrisa infantil y dulce de la pequeña rubia.

Historia se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación ansiando una y sólo una cosa: Tener a su Titán sólo para ella.

-Espera- la detuvo Ymir antes de entrar Historia paró de golpe sorprendida por la mano que la tomaba por el hombro y giró para mirar de frente a Ymir

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó algo preocupada pues la había tomado por sorpresa.

Por ser tan precipitada Ymir había preocupado por demás a su Diosa, en realidad se trataba de algo simple, pero los nervios traicionaron a su cuerpo tomandola bruscamente.

-No es nada importante- Trató de explicarse Ymir lo más natural que pudo

-Quiero ir a dar una vuelta, eso es todo-

-¿quieres ir afuera?-

-sí-

-¿ahora?-

-si-

-¿puedo ir yo tambien?- preguntó con inocencia la rubia.

La "a veces ingenua Christa" no había captado de inmediato el mensaje de Ymir lo que hizo que la morena riera por dentro en reacción a tanta lindura.

-A eso me refería, quiero que salgamos juntas-

-ohh- reaccionó Historia comprendiendo su error -je je- rió tímidamente -pero no podemos, es hora de dormir y tendremos problemas si alguien nos descubre-

-pfft, no me importa, quiero ir a dar un paseo contigo y voy a ir a dar un paseo contigo. No me importa si tengo que secuestrarte convertida en titán y llevarte lejos dentro de mi boca (lo cual no me molestaría)... además, ya no habrán muchas oportunidades así en el futuro, sólo quiero a-p-r-o-v-e-c-h-a-r el tiempo, APROVECHAR es ser práctico no?-

-jeje, ¿qué clase de excusa es esa?-

-ok, ok, entiendo, entiendo, vayamos a dormir-

-no- la paró rápidamente Historia -vamos afuera-

Desde el principio la idea de Ymir le encantó por completo era sólo que el que Ymir le rogara y dijera todo tipo de disparates para convencerla le agradaba demasiado.

-M-I-M-A-D-A, Historia eres realmente mimada, algún día no seré tan tolerante contigo- bromeó la morena

-Ymir- Una voz junto a ellas las interrumpió

-¿Estabas escuchando?- preguntó Ymir girándose algo molesta por la interrupción de un buen momento

-s..si, lo siento, quiero hablar contigo porfavor-

-ahorrate las cortesías, háblame como siempre, ¿no te lo había dicho antes?- dijo con el tono de voz que comunmente usaba

Sasha se encontraba titubeante y muy ansiosa -yo puedo cubrirlas, no se preocupen- dijo firmemente después de tomar valor -pero primero quiero hablar contigo- dijo dirigiéndose a Ymir

-¿conmigo?-

-si-

-hmm..- pensaba Ymir en silencio haciendo sufrir a la castaña por la insertidumbre poniéndola más nerviosa, la rubia supo lo que Ymir hacía cosa que no le agradaba a la nueva Historia, y como si el poco tiempo junto a Ymir la hubiera regresado a su antiguo "YO" le pegó un bien merecido codazo al estómago de la chica Titán

-No te pases- recriminóHistoria

-es que es divertido molestarla, no puedo evitarlo- reía silenciosamente la Titán

-Sasha- dijo Ymir recuperando la compostura -Trátame como siempre, en serio, sigo siendo la misma, y esta pequeña de aquí al parecer sigue siendo también la misma, así que, también tú sigue siendo la misma plaga que siempre has sido. me oíste?- dijo con reproche la mayor.

-Entendido- respondió Sasha con más ánimo

-Espera aquí iré al comedor con Sasha a escuchar lo que tenga que decirme- pidió Ymir

Las dos chicas bajaron con calma y se dirigieron al comedor, Ymir se sentó en la silla a la orilla de la mesa y le indicó a Sasha que tomara asiento a su lado

-¿Y?, será una conversación seria o es alguna de tus locuras- dijo la morena con un suspiro

Sasha respiró profundamente, contuvo el aire por unos segundos y exhaló lentamente

-Ymir- dijo seriamente -primero, quiero disculparme por causarles problemas, por abrir sin tocar y por verlas en una situación... situación.. en una incómoda situación- dijo después de escoger cuidadosamente la frase -doy mi palabra, nunca diré nada al respecto-

Ymir hizo una señal con la cabeza aceptando la disculpa (disculpa que no consideraba necesaria) para que prosiguiera con lo que tenía que decir.

-¿La amas?- preguntó la castaña sin darle más rodeo a la situación

-Sí- respondió Ymir sin dudar -Profundamente-

-Te conozco Ymir, y por que te conozco sé que no has dicho todo lo que sabes y que traes algo entre manos-

-Cóm..-

-Pero también sé cual es el principal motivo o más bien ""LA PRINCIPAL" de estar aquí aunque los demás no lo crean-

-No entiendo bien lo que quieres decir-

-Estoy contigo, eso es lo que quiero decir, estoy contigo y con Historia, si hay algo que necesites puedes confiar en mí, como dije antes, si traes algo entre manos y necesitas aliados... te seguiré, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, confío en ti-

Se podía ver en la seria cara de Ymir un atisbo de sorpresa pero más que nada se notaba complacida

-¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad la morena

-Ustedes siguen siendo mis salvadoras cierto?- respondió sonriente mientras guiñaba un ojo -Sólo te devuelvo el favor, puedes aprovecharte de mi estupidez y pedirme cualquier cosa- Sasha miró firmemente los ojos de la Titán y habló seriamente mientras recordaba -Mi padre, mi padre me dijo un día que si estaba dispuesta a vivir sin ayudar a nadie debería tambien a estar dispuesta a no recibir nada de nadie, el vivir con ustedes, el conocerlos a todos ustedes cambió mi forma de ver las cosas, sé que puedo a llegar a ser muy torpe a veces, jeje, pero déjame ayudarte, estoy convencida que tu causa aunque la consideres egoísta es la mejor en la que puedo invertir mi vida, quiero saber que tan lejos puedo llegar dejando atrás mis hago por mí-

-Gracias- Dijo Ymir sin decir más al ver la resolución de la castaña.

Ambas volvieron a subir cada una a su habitación

-Sasha- llamó Ymir antes de separarse en el pasillo

-pero sigues siendo una plaga entiendes?- Recalcó Ymir en tono de broma

-Si- dijo alegre Sasha y después entró a su habitación

. . .

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ymir había salido con Sasha a hablar pero Historia se empezaba a inquietar por no tener a la morena a su lado. Se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama pensando, pensando y recordando. Justo estaba sumergida en recuerdos agradables de las 3 en tiempos de antaño cuando la puerta se abrió

-Tardé mucho?- Preguntó la alta chica que entraba

-No- contestó con una sonrisa -Pero para mí... para mí fue mucho tiempo, te extrañé-

Ymir sonrió -Siempre dices lo que quiero oir, eso es trampa- dijo la pecosa

Se acercó a Historia, inclinó el cuerpo en reverencia, tendió una mano para que la pequeña se apoyara de ella y le ayudó a ponerse de pié con gran delicadeza.

-Vamos mi Diosa- indicó suavemente

. . .

Al salir de la casa notaron lo fresco que se encontraba el clima, empezaron a caminar lentamente rumbo a una pequeña arboleda que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí

-Un clima perfecto- dijo Ymir inhalando suavemente -Aunque el aire fuera de los muros es más limpio y fresco- rió

Historia iba muy callada desde que habían salido, caminaban despacio con paso relajado disfrutando del clima y del camino -No te preocupes Sasha nos cubrirá- dijo intentando relajarla un poco

-No es eso- respondió Historia -¿puedes decirme de lo que hablaste con Sasha?

-Estás preocupada por lo que puede contar de nosotras a los demás?, descuida, ya dijo que guardará el secreto.

-Tampoco es eso- dijo la pequeña en un leve susurro

Caminaban hombro con hombro tomadas de las manos atravesando el camino de árboles, la espesura de la flora se hacía mas notable mientras se internaban en el lugar

-Sasha- Dijo Ymir mientras seguían caminando -Ella dijo que me seguiría, es gracioso no?, no sabe absolutamente nada y aún así confía en mí, JA!, creo que la subestimé demasiado, en realidad, siempre he pensado que su intuición es algo especial y sorprendente, es algo así como una torpe con poderes especiales- Ymir dejó escapar una corta risotada, guardó silencio un pequeño momento y se dispuso a hablar seriamente- Pero sinceramente creo que todos son sorprendentes, me gusta la gente egoísta, me agrada que vivan siendo ellos mismos sin importar lo que los demás digan, que vivan por sus propios ideales, no me molestaría llevar una amistad con gente así, tal vez sea raro decirlo pero aunque no me sacrificaría por ninguno de ellos estoy segura que honraría sus muertes por el respeto que les tengo. . . oye- se interrumpió a si misma- . . . sabes que sólo contigo puedo hablar de estas cosas verdad?-

-lo sé-

-¿lo sabes?-

-sip, y debo agregar que me gusta cuando desnudas tus pensamientos sólo para mi. . . es algo especial, algo que sólo yo puedo tener de ti-

-pues estamos a mano- dijo Ymir con una media sonrisa

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-pues a mi me gusta cuando te desnudas sólo para mí-

Historia se ruborizó, ambas sonrieron, entrelazaron los dedos sin detenerse ni un solo minuto y siguieron caminando en silencio.

Después de andar un rato llegaron al centro de lo que parecía un pequeño bosque, dejando atrás la arboleda que se extendía en un largo camino recto, desviaron la ruta para estar lejos del camino principal y se adentraron hasta encontrar un lugar apropiado, después de caminar otro tramo hallaron un pequeño lugar liso cubierto de pasto fino y verde y rodeado de árboles frondosos.

Ambas se sentadaron una a lado de la otra, descansando, mirando las estrellas y el resplandor de la luna

-¿Me dirás qué planeas?- Historia otra vez había sacado el tema que Ymir tanto quería evitar

-Ya lo he dicho, todos lo escucharon- dijo Ymir sin prestarle tanta atención

-Dime- exigió la rubia sin apartar la mirada del oscuro cielo

-Ya te lo he dicho, lo dije esa vez en que casi te secuestro, si no cumplo con esto la gente de Reiner me matará-

-Déjate de bromas- volvió a exigir la rubia volteando su cuerpo para quedar de frente manteniéndole la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres?- en parte la historia tenía algo de verdad, pero Ymir no quería involucrarla en los planes que tenía en mente, era riesgoso, demasiado riesgoso, la protegería de todo peligro sin importar nada, no podría soportar que sus locos planes mataran a la única persona que amaba.

-No soy idiota!- Gritó Historia en un arranque de furia sorprendiendo completamente a Ymir -Necesito saber! ¿Por qué nunca confías en mí?! ¿Por qué desapareces sin darme explicaciones?! ¿Tan inútil de parezco?- Historia lloraba, lloraba amargamente y ya no le importaba el mantener las apariencias porque en verdad quería respuestas, cada frase, cada reclamo, cada grito era un desahogo de toda frustración y dolor que guardaba en su corazón y que hasta ahora se había mantenido oculto -No me necesitas?!- volvía a gritar - ¿por qué regresaste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿por qué mientes diciéndome que me amas mas no me das respuestas? ¿por qué me...?- Historia se heló al sentir el rostro de la chica Titán acercarse lenta y silenciosamente.

Ymir no soportó el dolor que le ocasionaba a su Diosa, estaba cansada de mentir, era inevitable que esto llegara a pasar, al final seguía siendo humana y podría quebrarse sin importar cuanta resistencia tuviera. Se acercó y con uno de sus largos dedos secó las lágrimas que corrían por el pequeño rostro y la besó.

La morena se encontraba de frente a la rubia, se apoyaba sobre sus dos manos en el suelo con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, se sentía como un cachorro y lo único que quería era complecer cualquier peticion de su ama, Historia había sido capaz de algo inimaginable, la había doblegado completamente, la tenía a sus pies.

-Mentira- dijo al apartarse de los labios de su amada -Todo lo que acabas de decir es mentira- dijo hechizada bajo esos ojos azules que tanto la excitaban -En verdad regresé por tí... sólo quiero ... estar contigo... todo en lo que pensaba cada segundo era estar otra vez a tu lado, te necesito, sólo eso, no hay otra razón, es sencillo... es sumamente simple... es... es...- Ymir sólo divagaba en cada palabra, ya no razonaba, todo lo que quería era complacer a esa hermosa criatura angelical que sufría por su culpa.

-Calla- susurró Historia con una pequeña sonrisa, colocó el dedo índice en los labios de la morena y volvió a decir suavemente -es suficiente-

Aún bajo el efecto adictivo de esa hermosa mirada azul, Ymir besó tiernamente el dedo que se encontraba en sus labios, se inclinó aún más y con todo el romanticismo que pudo mostrar lamió una lágrima solitaria que bajaba sobre la mejilla de la Diosa.

Historia tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la pecosa y la acercó una vez más a su rostro para besarla

-Tus órdenes son absolutas- dijo Ymir con una mirada llena de deseo mientras desnudaba lentamente a la pequeña.

Al fin llegaba el momento de la pareja, su momento, sin restricciones, sin interrupciónes, sin tiempo, sólo ellas dos, sin miradas de extraños, sin ruidos molestos, y lo que es más, sin recato y sin pudor.

Historia empezó a desnudar detenidamente a la morena, grabando en su mente cada sensación, cada caricia, ambas disfrutarían del momento, se tomaban el tiempo para examinar y tocar cada parte del cuerpo que tenían enfrente, la rubia se sentó sobre las piernas de la mayor con las rodillas flexionadas una a cada lado del cuerpo de Ymir, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la titán y se hundió en un profundo beso mientras unos largos dedos exploraban su espalda, sus pechos, su cadera, sus muslos, sus piernas y se detenían a jugar pervertidamente con sus glúteos, sentía esas manos ansiosas que recorrían todo su cuerpo y no podía evitar sacudirse y agitarse por tanta pasión que crecía rápidamente .

El calor iba en aumento, las ropas yacían esparcidas por todo el lugar, sólo se tenían la una a la otra rozando sus cuerpos desnudos, jugeteaban y tocaban por todas partes mientras el ritmo iba en aumento, la excitación crecía y los sentimientos se conectaban.

Tocaban, rasguñaban, se aferraban con más vivacidad y desesperación tratando de aplacar los sentimientos y sensaciones que crecían en ambas, intentando saciarse, intentando vertir toda la lujuria que poseían para poder alimentar su carne.

Una depravada rubia mordisqueaba y lamía el cuello de la morena, nunca en toda su existencia olvidaría el punto débil de Ymir, era impresionante lo excitada que ponía a la chica titán lastimando su cuello sin pena ni compasión, eso la prendía más y a Historia le agradaba el resultado.

Poco a poco el ambiente se tornó rayando a lo salvaje, trataban de mitigar el fuego que quemaba por dentro fundiendose más y más rápido la una con la otra, Ymir tomó el desnudo y sudado cuerpo de su Diosa y lo acostó sobre el pasto con rapidez, la observó por unos segundos, observó el pequeño pero excitado cuerpo, observó los húmedos y deseosos labios, observó el rostro angelical y lujurioso, observó la mirada, una mirada azul, tierna, desquiciante y provocativa mirada.

-V...Ven- se escuchó decir entre jadeos a la rubia totalmente sonrojada, pidiéndo, rogando, suplicando con todo el cuerpo ser tomada.

Ymir se acercó, la hizo suya, sin culpas, sin dudas, sin remordimientos.

-Sólo mía- Susurró la morena mientras le hacía el amor a su Diosa -Sólo mía-

.

.

.

* * *

**Y así concluímos con un capitulo más, estoy demasiado animada en estos días, se han actualizado varios de los fic que leo (yeah), chequen la página, encuentren algo que les guste y lean mucho. Cualquier opinion o petición en reviews o en inbox. BYE! :D**


	6. EL ADIOS SE ACERCA

CAPITULO 6

EL ADIOS SE ACERCA

* * *

Aún no era hora de empezar con las actividades diarias, el sol no había salido del todo, aquella noche nadie supo la hora en la que Hanji y Levi regresaron excepto el  
par de soldados que hacían guardía a esa hora, lo único que sabían era que estaban allí y había un gran alboroto a muy tempranas horas,  
todos estaban nerviosos buscando por toda la casa a las desaparecidas, a juzgar por como se encontraba la habitación se podía deducir que no habían pasado  
la noche allí.  
-Lo sabía- Refunfuñaba Levi -Tener a esa chica aquí no nos llevará a nada bueno, se supone que está a prueba y aún así hace lo que se le da la gana-  
-calma, calma- decía Hanji con una sonrisa -Ya verás que regresarán, tal vez salieron a pasear y no pudieron regresar porque se hizo de noche-  
-Qué rayos es lo que dices, son soldados no pequeños niños- decía Rivaille con un enojo creciente -Esa mujer secuestró a nuestra herramienta más valiosa  
enfrente de nuestras narices, es mejor desplazarnos lo más rápido posible antes de que se alejen demasiado-  
-Te digo que estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas, es mejor esperar-  
-esperar?- dijo Levi tomándola del cuello del uniforme acercándola hacia él.

La puerta se abrió, dos personas entraron con cautela y en silencio pensando que nadie había notado su temporal desaparición, las figuras que entraban  
se quedarón inmóbiles al ver frente a ellas a personas despiertas, y lo que era más, a dos superiores.  
-Ves?! Te lo dije- gritó triunfante la teniente  
Rivaille la soltó para después dirigir sus pasos hacia las escurridizas chicas.

Esas dos eran las personas que menos querían que se enteraran de su pequeña escapada y ahora se encontraban de pie mirándolas acusadoramente, las fugitivas veían grandes problemas aproximarse.

-Explíquense- dijo Levi cortante y frío -Hanji, llama a los demás Y diles que las hemos encontrado-  
-¿que? pero no las encontramos, ellas llegaron-  
-sólo haz lo que te digo- gruñó

-Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro cuando llegamos, crees que se estarían besando?- murmuró la morena sin que el capitan la escuchara  
-Ymir no es momento para eso, no seas malpensada- respondió Historia también en murmullo

Mientras los demás llegaban lo único que había en aquel lugar era un silencio incómodo, incomodidad que según la apreciación de Levi la chica titán no sentía, se  
encontraba bastante tranquila reflejando calma y soberbia, al parecer no encontraba nada malo en lo que acababa de hacer, por otro lado, al observar a Historia pudo  
percibir de inmediato que la pequeña estaba sumamemnte nerviosa y afligida, seguramente pensando en el castigo que sus acciones causarían.

Por detrás y a un lado de las impresiones del capitán, los verdaderos sentimientos estaban ocultos, Ymir trataba de mantener la calma en todo momento aunque en  
realidad estaba preocupada por poner a la rubia en problemas, lo que menos quería era ser el centro de atención cosa que justamente era  
lo que estaba sucediendo. No podían haberlo evitado, al despertar era demasiado tarde, el sol empezaba a salir, lo único que pudieron hacer fue correr  
y apresurarse para llegar antes de que los demás despertaran; al final la culpa era compartida, la pequeña rubia no se había opuesto en lo  
absoluto y al despertar no quería regresar, "hagámoslo de nuevo" fué lo que dijo medio dormida cuando Ymir trataba de despertarla, la morena  
batalló unos instantes consigo misma ya que era una oferta bastante tentadora, por suerte su prudencia ganó y después de aplacar  
sus instintos (algo bastante difícil considerando que se trataba de una hermosa chica desnuda entre sus brazos dispuesta a todo) apresuró a la rubia para regresar cuanto antes.

Todos llegaron en poco tiempo  
-Ahora qué hiciste chica idiota- dijo Connie mientras se acercaba  
-No todos tenemos paciencia para aguantar tus caprichos- se quejó Jean  
Los demás entraron en silencio  
-Al lugar de reunión- ordenó Levi

Tal vez por curiosidad, tal vez por órdenes, pero nadie apartaba la vista de las dos chicas que hasta hace poco se hallaban desaparecidas.  
-¿Quién hablara?- dijo Rivaille aburrido de lidiar con niños.  
-Fué culpa mía, lo siento- dijo Ymir mientras bajaba la cabeza. No era momento para su altanería, lo sabía bien, pensó que sería más sabio  
safarse del problemas sin mayores complicaciones.  
-Eso no me basta- respondió Levi - ¿qué fué tan importante como para estar a esas horas fuera de la base?  
Las miradas ya no iban dirigidas a las chicas, toda la atención incluida la de hanji se dirigió al cabo rivaille, estaban  
sorprendidos por la pregunta, ¿qué mas podrían estar haciendo? se decían en pensamientos, habían dos opciones: o en verdad ignoraba  
ese tipo de temas y no se imaginaba lo que hicieron o preguntaba para recalcar el punto.  
-"pequeño enano, ¿por qué lo tienes que hacer tan complicado"- pensaba Ymir  
-¿y bien?- preguntó nuevamente -dependiendo de sus respuestas pensaré qué hacer con ustedes dos-  
-déjalas ya- se quejaba Hanji -ya han regresado, sólo fueron a dar una vuelta, a conocer el lugar-  
-sigo esperando- volvía a decir ignorando completamente a la ruidosa teniente.  
Era demasiada presión para la pobre rubia, no por miedo a Levi ni mucho menos por el castigo, presión por la  
pregunta que hacía volver a su mente las imágenes de lo sucedido, entre más eran cuestionadas por lo que habían  
hecho más volvían todo tipo de imágenes y sensaciones, eso era lo que la tenía nerviosa.  
-Tú, te escucho, dime- ordenó Rivaille dirigiéndose a Historia al ver que se derrumbaba por dentro aunque ignorando el por qué.  
-fu..fué mi ... fué mi culpa- susurraba Historia  
-"no digas más, no digas más"- rogaba entre pensamientos la pecosa  
-yo.. yo...- se podían ver un par de lágrimas queriendo escapar de los ojos de la pequeña  
-¡YO LE PEDÍ A YMIR QUE ME HICIERA SUYA TODA LA NOCHE!- gritó repentinamente a todo pulmón.  
Todos quedaron en silencio sin poder moverse, asombrados por tal respuesta, nadie supo qué hacer, fué un shock total el  
escuchar eso.  
-Retírense, pronto será hora de desayunar, ya hemos perdido tiempo con esto, dense prisa- dijo después de unos segundos Levi quien  
evidentemente ya no quería saber absolutamente nada del tema, sólo lo dejaría pasar.  
Todos obedecieron y aunque todavía se encontraban bajo el efecto del shock prosiguieron con sus tareas, todos menos Ymir e Historia  
que permanecieron en sus lugares por otro buen rato. La rubia quedó en trance totalmente avergonzada cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
Ymir no creía aún lo que había acabado de escuchar, aun para la rebelde de Ymir no era algo que pudiera superar fácilmente.

En todo el tiempo hasta después del desayuno nadie les dirigió palabra alguna, todos trataban de evitarlas volteando a otro lado,  
no podían evitar sonrojarse después de tan atrevida confesión.

-Es tu culpa Levi, te dije que las dejaras en paz- dijo Hanji acercándose a su oído  
-cállate-  
Para dejar atrás el tema, los capitanes acordaron dar el siguiente paso de la misión.  
-Es suficiente- dijo Levi imponiendo órden -Es hora de actuar, hemos tomado una decisión-

Con la órden dada supieron que era el momento de dejar el descanso a un lado para la batalla que se aproximaba,  
sería una misión difícil. Escucharon con detenimiento cada instrucción, cada movimiento, aventurandose a preguntar de vez  
en cuando y a dar opiniones con respecto a su posición asignada. No estaban completamente de acuerdo con el  
plan que se les mostraba pero sabían que era lo mejor ya que eran en parte órdenes de Erwin.  
-Todos han entendido su pocisión?- corroboró Levi.  
-si- contestaron todos al unísono.  
Claramente todos entendían lo que debían hacer, queriéndolo o no tenían que actuar conforme al plan aunque fuera en contra del  
gobierno, esa misma noche se dirigirían a salvar a la Titán femenina, a la misma que con anterioridad habían capturado con tanto esfuerzo, la misma que  
mató a varios compañeros y amigos, ahora la salvarían, ¿por qué Annie era parte del trato de Ymir?, aunque tenían preguntas no dudaban en seguir la  
misión, estaban seguros que lo menos que podrían hacer las Titanes era responder a sus preguntas cuando la mision finalizara.  
-Prepárense, saldremos al anochecer, iré con Hanji a conseguir equipo, no hagan nada estúpido mientras volvemos- finalizó Levi.

.

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, tendrían mucho que preparar para una misión así.  
-"Es raro que hayan accedido tan fácilmente a darme uno de sus mayores tesoros"- pensaba Ymir mientras se dirigía a  
su habitación -"no debo bajar la guardia, se que no son tan estúpidos como para confiar en mí sin tener nada planeado"

-Ymir?- Historia tomó la mano de la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
-Lo siento, no es nada, solo pensaba-  
-¿todo estará bien?-  
-si-  
-qué es lo que harás con Annie?- Ymir no esperaba tal pregunta de su Diosa, no quería mentirle pero  
tampoco podía decirle toda la verdad.  
- Pensé que habíamos acabado con eso- Respondió la morena tratando de alejar el tema  
-pero si es algo peligroso quiero ayudar-  
-no te preocupes-  
-pero quiero saber, ¿acaso no confías en mi?-  
-Historia ya basta!- gritó Ymir tomándola de los hombros con ambas manos  
-pero... pero... si es arriesgado quiero estar contigo, ¿y si te vas? ¿quieres irte de nuevo con Annie? si te alejas otra vez de mi lado yo.. yo..-  
-tendrás que esperarme un poco más- dijo Ymir mientras contemplaba un par de ojos azules humedecidos por las lágrimas -¿vas a esperar por mí?-  
-No, llévame contigo-  
Claramente Historia sabía las intenciones de Ymir y era imposible el tratar de convencerla de lo contrario, no había marcha atrás, Historia lo había descubierto.  
-es imposible y tú lo sabes, no puedo, no puedes, lo sabes cierto?-  
Historia rompió en llanto, lo que más temía, lo que sabía, lo que pretendía no saber, su mayor temor era real, se separaría una vez más de su  
amor y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto  
-Pero quiero estar contigo- lloraba desconsolada mientras se aferraba abrazando a la morena.  
-Y yo contigo, y es por eso que debo irme-  
-no podrás escapar otra vez, no con Eren, Mikasa y el capitán Levi detrás de ti, te matarán o peor aún. . . peor aún...-  
Ymir besó la frente de la rubia  
-entonces, me dejarás ir?-  
-no podría detenerte aunque lo quisiera- respondía cabizbaja mientras se aferraba fuertemente entre los brazos de la mayor.  
El momento se sentía como una despedida, una despedida que no se podía evitar, era muy poco el tiempo que Historia pudo disfrutar de lo que  
parecía un sueño, sueño que pronto acabaría regresándola sin piedad a la realidad, una realidad horrible y despiadada, todo lo que su corazón  
anhelaba era sólo una cosa, un solo deseo que el destino se empeñaba a despedazar cada vez que lo sentía cerca, era otro adios, Ymir volvería  
a marcharse y ella tendría que hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad demasiado grande.  
-esta vez es diferente- susurró Historia -esta vez te esperaré, te esperaré porque es mi culpa el que tu tengas que llevar esta carga - sollozaba -tambien yo... - dudó por un momento  
-lo único que quiero es estar contigo, no es justo que sólo tú te sacrifiques -  
-no es ningún sacrificio ni mucho menos una carga si se trata de tí- Ymir le regaló una gran sonrisa a su Diosa la cual le conmovió hasta lo más profundo de su ser regresando  
ese mar de llanto que era más fuerte que su voluntad.  
-Ymir! ymir!- gritaba dentro de los brazos de la morena tratando de mitigar el dolor que la abrumaba entre sollozos y lágrimas que no podía evitar derramar.

Mostrando una sonrisa pero despedazandose por dentro Ymir separó el pequeño cuerpo de su amada y con la rodilla flexionada se arrodilló ante su Diosa como todo  
un caballero  
-prometo que volveré- le dijo mientras besaba la pequeña mano de la rubia  
-estaré esperando- contestó Historia anteponiendose al llanto con todas sus fuerzas.  
Historia se sentó en el suelo frente a la morena, enlazó sus brazos a su cuello, la besó, y sabiendo sobre la separación inminente  
lamió el cuello de la mayor -Hazme tuya- pidió Historia -Hazme tuya por última vez antes de perderte-  
Ymir agradecía sinceramente el gesto de la rubia, sin embargo, no era el momento ni el tiempo, no con todo el ruido mientras preparaban la misión y mucho  
menos con tanta gente alrededor ya que sabía que la rubia solía ser bastante ruidosa cuando se dejaba llevar.  
-Lo dejaremos pendiente hasta que regrese- dijo con una gran sonrisa fingida que sólo reflejaba dolor.  
-... al menos.. bésame- rogó la pequeña rubia con ojos cerrados y los labios preparados.

.

.

La tropa salió.  
Montados en sus caballos se dirigían cautelosamente a su destino  
-No sabía que fueras tan amiga de Annie-  
-parecía que nunca se hablaban-  
-tanto quieres rescatarla?-

Preguntas por todos lados era a lo que Ymir se enfrentaba mientras cabalgaban, ya de por sí era demasiado molesto tener un enjambre  
de pensamientos en su mente y ahora los chicos del escuadrón la agobiaban con preguntas que obviamente no contestaría  
-todo lo que puedo decir es que algunas veces tienes que hacer cosas que no quieres por el bien de los demás- dijo secamente la morena

Mikasa se acercó a un lado de Ymir con el fin de tener privacidad en la conversación que estaban a punto de entablar, ninguna  
de las dos bajó la velocidad del galope ni mucho menos quitó la mirada del camino  
-¿por el bien de los demás o por el tuyo?- dijo Mikasa al acercarse lo suficiente cuidando el volumen de su voz para evitar que alguien más  
la oyera  
-aunque no lo creas Mikasa, no todo lo que hago es por mi propio bien, pero eso no te incumbe, puedes pensar lo que quieras-  
-claro que me incumbe, estás poniendo a Eren en peligro- al momento de hablar Mikasa siempre parecía tener una voz monótona y fría pero  
mas de uno sabía su punto débil.  
-si te digo que es casi imposible que algo le pase a Eren, ¿me creerías?-  
-¿no puedes probar tus palabras o si? ya se lo he dicho a tu novia antes, mi lista de prioridades está claramente definida-  
-escuchame atentamente Ackerman, te has puesto a pensar ¿qué pasará después de tomar el interior de las murallas?  
¿cómo ayudará eso al exterminio de los titanes? conoces a Eren, no podrán tenerlo quieto por mucho mas tiempo, si me  
prestan su fuerza yo los ayudaré, de eso se trata, siempre se ha tratado sólo de una cosa, sobrevivir. Si Eren realmente es tu  
prioridad sabes que tarde o temprano le asignarán una tarea por demás peligrosa, cuando el momento llegue yo los apoyaré, que te  
parece eso, ¿es un trato?.-  
-¿como puedo asegurarme de que todo lo que dices es verdad?-  
-lo es... y tu lo sabes- solo palabras, nada ni nadie podía asegurar que lo que decía era verdad, CONFIANZA la única palabra que  
lo era todo y al a vez no era nada, esta vez el instinto era lo que haría sobrevivir o mataría a más de uno.  
-acepto- dijo Mikasa para después volver junto a Eren y Armin quienes se encontraban a varios metros de distancia atrás.

Todo el tiempo la mirada azul de la Diosa no se despegó un instante de los movimientos de la morena, sólo se limitaba a  
observar, la miraba y un sentimiento que no podía describir se apoderaba de su cuerpo entero, era una mala idea,  
todo el maldito plan era una basura, el temor de que el plan fallara era tan insistente que perdía el control por  
tanta ansiedad; sus manos sudaban y temblaban mientras halaba del caballo, el sudor que recorría su rostro  
se hacía peligrosamente evidente, una lágrima estuvo a punto de brotar pero se contuvo al escuchar la cálida voz de Ymir  
hablándole a un lado  
-todo estará bien, solo confía en mí-  
Historia no se percató del momento en el que la morena se acercó tanto pero lo agradecía, las palabras de Ymir siempre habían  
sido su salvación incluso las maldiciones que salían de su boca cuando se encontraba enojada también habían ayudado en  
algo en su debido momento.  
-Gracias- susurró Historia, sabía que el único regalo que podía ofrecerle a la mayor en esos instantes era una sonrisa,  
tanto tiempo y tantas veces regalando sonrisas y alegría al mundo, nada había sido real, Christa no era real, sólo  
en los momentos que estaba con Ymir a solas podía ser ella misma, con Ymir nada había sido fingido y meditando en eso descubrió  
que algo sí lo fué, si de algo podía ser considerada culpable era de la gran mentira que fué su amistad, una verdadera hipócrita  
cada vez que decía estar con Ymir por amistad, tal vez esa fué la única mentira de la que Christa se arrepentía, "no era amistad"  
se decía "siempre fue algo más".


End file.
